1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, an organic light-emitting display apparatus having a thin-film transistor may be used in displays for mobile devices, such as smart phones, digital cameras, camcorders, portable information terminals, super slim laptop computers, tablet personal computers, and the like, and electronic and electrical products, such as super slim TVs.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus usually includes an organic light-emitting device having a first electrode, a second electrode, and an intermediate layer between the first electrode and the second electrode. The organic light-emitting display apparatus has wide viewing angles, high contrast, and quick response.
Recent research has been aimed at manufacturing a slimmer display apparatus. A flexible display apparatus that is easy to carry and may be applied to devices of various shapes has attracted attention as a next-generation display apparatus. In particular, a flexible display apparatus utilizing an organic light-emitting display has been considered.
The flexible display apparatus utilizing an organic light-emitting device usually includes a thin-film encapsulating layer to cover an organic light-emitting device. In the thin-film encapsulating layer, the thickness of an inorganic layer is increased and thus, the thin-film encapsulating layer exhibits good barrier characteristics. However, increased thickness of the inorganic layer also increases stress, thereby resulting in delamination. Furthermore, when the flexible display apparatus is bent, stress is focused at an interface between an organic layer and an inorganic layer, resulting in cracking and peeling.